brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Omega X.23/News Blog 17/2/13
10240 Red Five X-wing Starfighter Officially Announced Sources: http://smashing-bricks.com/2013/02/16/10240-red-five-x-wing-starfighter-officially-announced/ Author: The latest addition to the Star Wars UCS(Ultimate Collector's Series) has been announced, being the Red Five X-wing Starfighter, a X-wing that was personally flown by Luke Skywalker in the movies, that being the seemingly only concept difference between it and the previous X-wing Starfighterhttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/7191_X-wing_Fighter that was released for UCS in August 2000. The newly released set bears some differences to the previous version in terms of design, it being more detailed and accurate to the movie while some fans question it's scale and stability. This set also includes a R2-D2 minifigure, this being the droid's second appearance in UCS sets in 12 months, the other being a UCS version of itself. This set is expected to hit stores in May 2013. The official description is as follows: 10240 Red Five X-wing Starfighter Ages 16+. 1,558 pieces. US $199.99 Measures over 10″ (26cm) high, 20″ (52cm) long and 18″ (46cm) wide Build the ultimate LEGO ® Star Wars ™ X-wing Starfighter! Collect and create the MOST highly detailed LEGO ® Star Wars ™ X-wing starfighter ever produced. This is featured in iconic starfighter Many of the MOST exciting Star Wars battle scenes, Including the decisive battle scene above planet Yavin ™. Recreate the moment When Luke Skywalker’s X-wing proton torpedo the Delivered That led to the destruction of the Imperial Death Star! With 1.558 pieces, this realistically detailed model features opening cockpit and wings, a special display stand and data sheet label R2-D2. - Includes R2-D2 droid atromech - Features highly authentic detailing, and wings and opening cockpit - Includes 1558 parts - Measures over 10 “(26cm) high, 20″ (52cm) long and 18 “(46cm) wide - Includes display stand and data sheet label!” ---- 10240 Red Five X-wing Starfighter Designer Video Shortly after the official announcement, the designer video of set 10240 Red Five X-wing Starfighter has been uploaded. In the video, the designer shows off features and details of the set, and also briefly describes it's folding wings. ---- Summer 2013 sets revealed at New York Toy Fair At the recently held New York Toy fair, most of the Summer 2013 sets have been revealed. The themes which sets are revealed are: -LEGO Legends Of Chima - LEGO City - LEGO Friends - LEGO Galaxy Squad - LEGO Hero Factory - LEGO The Lone Ranger - LEGO Lord Of The Rings - LEGO Star Wars - LEGO Star Wars Empire Strikes Out and Yoda Chronicles - LEGO Castle - LEGO Creator - LEGO Technic - LEGO Games ---- Yoda Chronicles Episode 1 Secret Plans Are revealed The first official episode of The Yoda Chronicles has been revealed, and is entitled Secret Plans Are Revealed. Unlike several clips released previously that's regarded as 'long commercials without voice acting' by fans, this episode is 2 minutes long with voice acting for several minifigures. The storyline revolves around Count Dooku and Grevious building a weapon with Yoda stopping them. The storyline is also expected to continue, as a 'To Be Continued' sign is shown at the end of the episode. You can view the episode here: Thanks * , for reporting some articles on Click-a-brick. * , for reporting articles. * , for reporting articles too. * , for reporting some articles. *Lastly, I would also like to thank all the authors of the sources(Smashing Bricks, Click-a-brick etc.) that provide their reports for me to refer. Category:Blog posts